1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particular to a cable connector assembly assembled securely and tightly.
2. The Related Art
At present, a cable connector assembly includes an electrical connector, a cable and an outer cover. The electrical connector has an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals received in the insulative housing and a shield covering the outer surface of the insulative housing. The cable is connected with an end portion of the terminals to provide electrical connection. An inner cover covers the connection portion of the cable and the terminals. The outer cover covers the outside of the inner cover and the shield of the electrical connector. Therefore the electrical connector, the cable and the outer cover are assembled as a whole to form the cable connector assembly.
It can be seen that the inner cover and the outer cover don't have buckling mechanisms. When the cable connector assembly is used to insert into a mating connector repeatedly, the inner cover and the outer cover are liable to loosen therebetween. Therefore, the cable connector assembly is not assembled securely and tightly.